


Giving In

by WhiteCeilings



Series: The Steve Rogers Guide (And Associated Works) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: Alternate ending to "The Steve Rogers Guide To Dealing With It" where Steve never escapes, and instead he and Bucky move to Midgard where they pretend to be a normal couple. Only they know the truth of their relationship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Steve Rogers Guide (And Associated Works) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Giving In

"Do you think you're ever going to get married?" 

Steve perks up at the question. They're at a hipster club on the west end, and he'd been watching the new musical group set up their instruments instead of really paying attention to Cassandra. The question, out of the blue, makes him focus again. 

"Married?" He repeats. "To who, Bucky?" 

She laughs, like he was making a joke. "Who else? You guys have been dating for basically…"

"...forever," Steve finishes for her. If he wanted to, he could do the math to see how long it had been since he met Bucky, but he'd prefer not to. Besides, time had been different when they lived on Heidrun. "You think we should get married?"

She shrugs. "Why not? You're clearly in love. What, you haven't thought about it?"

Steve glances over to the bar, where Bucky is talking to Cassandra's long term boyfriend, Zander. As if sensing his presence, Bucky looks over, giving Steve a brief smile. "I guess it wasn't on my radar," Steve admits to Cassandra. "I don't know, maybe we will someday. I feel like our current arrangement is working pretty well for right now."

Cassandra shrugs it off, and goes back to telling Steve about the newest season of Orange Is The New Black. It sounds interesting, and Steve decides to bring it up later. 

They watch a few more musical groups before it's time to go, and then their little group of four walks back to their apartments. Bucky has his arm around Steve the whole way, and whenever one of the others says something to make him laugh, Bucky pulls him closer, almost like a hug. Their apartment is closer than Xander's, so they say their goodbyes in the lobby before heading up the elevator. 

Steve and Bucky are quiet while they walk up to the apartment. Bucky unlocks the door, though Steve has a set of keys too-- an extra precaution, in case they get separated and he needs to go back to the apartment on his own. 

Once inside with the doors locked, Bucky tugs Steve close, kissing him on the forehead. The apartment is dark and deathly silent, so he only has to murmur when he orders "get changed, with the collar. I'm not planning on going to bed for a few hours."

"Yes, Bucky," Steve says, and obediently sets about his tasks. Even after moving to Midgard, he still was expected to call Bucky 'master' in private, but it caused problems when he forgot himself in public. After that, Bucky decided that he could use his name as an honorary; if other people heard, they wouldn't think anything of it, but Steve and Bucky would know what it meant.

Steve goes to their bedroom. They have one large chest of drawers instead of two separate ones, with Steve's being the ones on the left. He gets changed into soft boxers and a t-shirt, and then gets out his collar from the side of his sock drawer. It's a simple collar with a basic buckle, nothing like the advanced ones used on Heidrun. In theory, Steve could take it off at any time, though he's supposed to only touch it when Bucky gives him the order to. 

His legs are a little cold in the bare air, but it isn't so bad that he minds. He finds Bucky in the living room, working on the couch with his laptop balanced on his legs, and Steve easily pushes the laptop out of the lay to straddle his lap.

"Hey, baby," Bucky greets, rubbing his back appreciatively. His left hand sneaks under Steve's shirt, the cold metal making him shiver. Steve feels the thumb from Bucky's other hand slip into his collar, and then the collar tightens and he's forced to pull back. "I'm trying to do work." 

"I'm trying to distract you," Steve says, matching Bucky in candor. Bucky snorts, and pushes him to the side while he grabs something from under the coffee table. It's rope, and Steve turns at Bucky's instruction to let him bind his hands. The rope is familiar, and already he can feel his shoulders relaxing as they accept their fate. 

Once he's bound, he's dragged to the floor, where Bucky opens his knees for Steve to crawl in between. He unbuttons his fly, pulling out his cock and balls and massaging them into half hardness. 

Meanwhile, Steve just sits back on his heels, looking back and forth between Bucky and his monster cock. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know," Bucky says, rubbing his thumb along Steve's bottom lip. "What do you think?"

He let's go, leaving his cock completely exposed and available for Steve's mouth. With his hands tied behind him, he can't touch his cock except with his mouth, but he takes his time getting there, biting his knee through his jeans, kissing up and down his jeans and leaving wet spots on the fabric. Bucky lets him for a long time, longer than he'd expected, before he gets impatient and grabs Steve's hair to direct him to his cock. Steve opens obediently and does his best not to gag as Bucky pushes him down on his cock. He is stopped with another few inches to go, and Bucky forces his head down a little, so he can set his laptop back on his thighs without Steve's head getting in the way. 

Steve stays there for a while. The floor is cold and wooden, and though it doesn't bother his knees so much anymore his calves still prick with goosebumps. His feets are bare, and his toes dig into the plush rug the coffee table sits on. His jaw is open wide, and he can't see anything except for the shadow of Bucky's skin, his pubes curly and in need of a trim. 

Steve suckles on his cock for a long time. His hands are still bound tightly behind him, and whenever he moves even a little Bucky pushes his head closer to his crotch, forcing him to maintain position. It is now that Steve thinks, again, about what Cassandra had said in the club about getting married. 

By this point, he's lived with Bucky for what feels like a long, long time. Bucky loves him, and Steve loves him too, even though there are things he may not appreciate. They moved to Midgard about a year ago. It was supposed to represent the next step in their relationship; Steve was still Bucky's slave, but he was more than just that. On Midgard, Bucky had a real job that he went to every day, and Steve worked from home. They could go out and spend time with other couples, without having the tension of slavery hanging over their heads. Steve would always be Bucky's slave, of course, but now they could define that how they wanted. They could be seen almost as equals in public without being questioned, and, as Bucky put it, Steve didn't have to "deal with the guilt of his friend's conditions". It was good for both of them.

But marriage. Steve can't imagine it. Who would even come to the wedding? Cassandra and Xander? Bucky's work friends? Their neighbors? Ideally, Sam and Peter could come, but they'd moved back to Heidrun after a two week trail living on Earth. Sam likes people knowing just how much control he wielded over Peter, so having to act as equals didn't suit his fancy. 

Maybe Loki would come to the wedding. He moved to Heidrun years ago after Pietro escaped in a fluke accident. Steve still doesn't understand how it happened, or why Loki didn't try harder to stop it, but he was happy for his friend. He remembered back in his first year of being a slave, how Pietro had once been explaining Loki to him. "He's so weird. He's harsh and intense, but at the same time, he treats me differently than any master before has. There's things he won't punish me for, and weird things he always punishes me for. Once I made a comment about how he could never love anything, and he beat me until I bled. I've lived with him for years and I still don't get him."

So maybe they could invite Loki to the imaginary wedding, though he still wouldn't be Steve's first choice.

He's saved from thinking about the topic anymore when Bucky removes the laptop, and pulls Steve closer by his hair, forcing his cock roughly down his throat. Steve is forced to swallow around it, especially when he feels the drop of pre-cum. Bucky holds him there, unable to breathe, for a few moments, before letting him pull off. 

Wordlessly, Bucky drags Steve to his feet, having him straddle his lap again. He rips a hole in the back of Steve's soft, clean boxers, and starts fingering him roughly, trying to get him to loosen up. There's a pump bottle of lube on the side table that he uses to slather his cock with, and then carefully forces Steve down on it. Steve groans loudly as his hole is pried open, but Bucky's grip on his hips is undeniable, pushing him down until he bottoms out. He stops then, letting Steve catch his breath and adjust to the intrusion, before starting to fuck him in earnest. 

Steve does his best to contribute, though his bound hands made it hard. Finally, he just gives in, going slack as he reaches his completion and squirts come on the inside of his boxers. Bucky comes in him, his load feeling huge and overpowering, and then Steve slumps against his shoulder, still full. They stay there for a few moments, just breathing, before Bucky reaches over and turns on the TV. 

"Cassie wonders when we're gonna get married," Steve whispers directly in Bucky's ear. Normally, he might try to be more respectful when the TV's on, but he's flipped so he can't see it anyways, and this has been on his mind all night. "What should I tell her?"

"Tell her we don't believe in marriage," Bucky says easily. 

Steve inadvertently flexes, squeezing Bucky's cock within him, and he can feel it start to firm up a little more. His libido had gotten pretty impressive after he got mentally healthier, and they'll probably do it a few more times tonight. They could fuck virtually anywhere, as every room in the house is stocked with lube, most of it out and easy to access. Maybe Bucky will string him up in the living room, bend him over the counter in the kitchen, fill up the bathtub and make him lean over the side so he can dunk his head under as he fucks him. The night is full of possibility.

But it will take a while for him to fully get it back up, so Steve has time to relax. Since he can't see the tv, he tries to listen to it. Thank god, everything here is in English, or Steve might actually lose his mind. He'd gotten pretty decent at understanding Russian by the time they left, but it was a skill he was happy not using. 

Bucky isn't paying as much attention to the screen as Steve had thought, however, and pushes Steve off of his chest, so he can see his face. He pulls up the edge of Steve's shirt and stuffs it in his mouth until the majority of Steve's chest, including his nipples, are exposed. They got rid of his nipple piercings a few years before in a trade, but Bucky still liked playing with them, even without the jewelry. Now, he pinches at them, leans close to bite one between his teeth, suck it into his mouth. 

The piercings may be off the table, but clamps are still free to use. Steve knows Bucky has an assortment of options at his disposal, including a particularly painful pair of alligator clips in the drawer of the coffee table. Steve carefully stays still in anticipation, but luckily Bucky does grab for them. He'd content to keep Steve seated on his cock, wrists bound with rope and mouth stuffed with his own t-shirt, holding it up to keep his nipples exposed. 

At one point, he'd been ashamed of having sex with clothes on, but over time he stopped caring. They did what Bucky liked, and sometimes that means naked sex, and sometimes that means clothed sex. Steve wishes, sometimes, that Bucky wouldn't rip holes in his boxers so often, as he did today, but it's not his money that pays for their replacements so really he shouldn't mind. 

When Bucky is done abusing Steve's nipples, he stops, and pulls Steve's head back to rest on his metal shoulder so he can better see the tv. After a few minutes, he starts rocking into him, getting turned on again, and Steve knows it won't be long until he's really fucking him again. His ass is sure to be sore come morning. 

He has work tomorrow, and he has the sneaking suspicion that Bucky's going to make him sit on a dildo the whole day, like he did a month ago. He mentioned he wanted a repeat experience, so Steve's been waiting ever since. The first time, the dildo wasn't all that bad, but this time it'd probably be worse. Bucky would probably make him fuck himself on it, then once he came in his boxers or panties or whatever he's wearing tomorrow, Bucky would bind his ankles to the chair legs, so Steve couldn't straighten his legs to free his so-tormented asshole. Then Bucky would leave, and Steve would be stuck there until he came back in 8 hours to free him and fuck him. 

Unexpectedly, Bucky laughs, and Steve actually cranes his head around to see what's so funny. Bucky courteously reminds the episode so Steve can see the joke, and when he does he snorts too. Which reminds him…

"Could I start watching Orange Is The New Black?" he asks. "It's Cassie's favorite show right now." 

Bucky makes a face, but keeps watching the screen. "Mm, no. It talks too much about freedom and autonomy. I don't want to make anything more difficult for you."

"I guess so," Steve agrees glumly.

Bucky frowns a little. "Would you like a wedding? Like… is that something that matters to you?"

"Nah, it's fine," Steve says, and kisses Bucky's neck to show that he means it. "I just want to be with you."

"I'm glad. That's how I feel too."

They kiss, and for a moment it's just sweet, pure. Bucky brings it into more lustful territory, until soon Steve can barely keep up. He feels Bucky's cock hardening up inside him, and just-- gives in. There's nothing to do, nothing to say, nothing to fight. For years, he struggled, but now, it's easy to give in, almost second nature. 

The tv is still playing as Bucky slips Steve onto his stomach, cheek pressed against the fabric of the couch. His legs are spread awkwardly, and then Bucky fucks into him. Steve can still feel it, sharp and bitter, and at the same time he can feel the come that had already dried in his boxers, itching against his cock. He might come untouched again tonight; or maybe, if Bucky's feeling particularly mean, it will be a one and done sort of night, and he'll have to keep getting fucked without any hope of release. Steve hopes it's the former; reverse edging is awful. He has no choice either way, but he still has his preferences.

"Love you," Bucky mutters, his thrusts getting rougher, more violent. Steve grunts, low in his throat.

"Love you too." It's not a lie. Steve has long since stopped fighting, and now he's just existing, enjoying the life Bucky has made for them. It may not have been his first choice, but he's happy, and when he thinks of all the worse situations he could have gotten himself into, he can't be mad. He's happy, and he's on Midgard, and he's in love. He doesn't need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Did you read the part about Loki and go "wow, I would love to read more about Loki and find out why he is the way he is" then you need to read the other most recent addition in this series, "Sunset On Asgard", written by EmrysBard and betaed by yours truly. That fic was entirely EmrysBard's idea, but I worked closely with her the entire time, and I consider that fic entirely canon in this universe! Please give it a read, she worked so incredibly hard on it (and I had to put some effort into it too, smh) and so far there are almost no comments at all! Please give that fic the recognition it deserves 🙏
> 
> You can find me on my other ao3 DumpsterDiving101, or message me at tumblr at succulents-in-space-you-see. I'm also open to hearing about new fic ideas, or discussing different tropes! 
> 
> That's all the notes I have! I hope you enjoyed the fic, please comment below your thoughts!


End file.
